1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of driving a display apparatus and a driving circuit for a display apparatus using the driving method, which are capable of preventing a trembling phenomenon of a film image.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a display apparatus receives image signals from an external system and displays images corresponding to the image signals on a screen.
The display apparatus, recently, has been applied to various fields, and thus the display apparatus displays not only a normal video image but also a film image that was recorded in photographic film.
Because the film image is recorded in the photographic film at 24 frames per second and the display apparatus is operated at 60 Hz, however, the external system applies the film image signal to the display apparatus after converting the film image signal recorded at 24 frames per second into an image signal at 60 frames per second.
In order to convert the film image recorded at 24 frames per second into an image at 60 frames per second for display, odd-numbered frames among the 24 frames are repeated three times and even-numbered frames among the 24 frames are repeated two times, thereby expanding the film image recorded at 24 frames per second into film image at 60 frames per second.
When applying the above-described method, however, the human eye recognizes a trembling phenomena of the images displayed on the display apparatus because the odd-numbered frames have different display intervals from the display intervals of the even-numbered frames. As a result, when displaying the expanded film image on the display apparatus, display characteristics of the display apparatus are degraded.